dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku Gains Speed
|Rōmaji title = Hontō no Chikara |Literal title = True Strength |Series = DB |Number = 140 |Saga = Piccolo Jr. Saga |Manga = Goku vs. Tenshinhan, Part 2 *Tenshinhan's Secret Move! |Airdate = January 11, 1989 |English Airdate = November 5, 2003 |Previous = Rematch |Next = The Four Faces of Tien }} |''Hontō no Chikara''|lit. "True Strength"}} is the eighteenth episode of the Piccolo Jr. Saga and the one hundred fortieth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on January 11, 1989. Its original American airdate was November 5, 2003. Summary Tien Shinhan finally lands a hit on Goku, he headbutts him into a wall. They struggle, evenly matched as it would seem for a little while, but then Tien starts to glow and blasts Goku off of him. After mutual congratulations, Tien states that he master a crucial skill and suddenly takes off with extreme speed. Goku follows him to miles above the surface. Tien was impressed, as Goku was able to track him at his speed but finds him to be a bit slow. Tien elbows Goku in the back of the neck and when they land, kicks him in the face. A fast and furious struggle then progresses with Tien seems to be dominant. Tien kicks Goku in the stomach, almost kicking him out of the ring, but Goku spins himself back in the ring. Tien assures Goku that he is going to win, Goku simply agrees that Tien is a challenge. Before they continue, Goku requests a second to take off some of his clothing. Everyone including the announcer thinks that Goku tries to relieve him from heat while Hero (Kami) feels excited for the upcomings. Goku struggles to take off his shirt, which turns out to be very heavy, as are his wristbands and his boots. Tien is the first to notice the abnormality of Goku's shirt. Goku reveals that the weighted clothing is all a part of his training. Goku is enthralled at the speed he attains without the weight surprising everyone. The match begins again. Tien can not land a shot on Goku, and the two he does are blocked. What more, Goku has stolen Tien's belt under Tien without even Tien noticing. His pants repeatedly fall down. Proving that Goku is much faster for Tien to notice. Goku gives Tien his belt back and Tien prepares a fantastic attack. He plans to use 12 eyes so that he can properly see Goku. Major Events *Tien gains the upper hand over Goku thanks to his superior speed. *Goku removes his weighted clothing and turns the tables on Tien. Battles *Goku vs. Tien Shinhan *Goku vs. Mr Popo (Flashback) Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament *The Lookout (Flashback) Objects *Weighted clothing Differences from the Manga *The portion of fight at the very beginning of the episode prior to Tien explaining about his improved speed was not in the manga. *Tien overwhelms Goku for a longer period of time using his increased speed in the anime when compared to the manga where he only hits him twice before Goku removes his weighted clothing. *The flashback of a young Goku and his training is exclusive to the anime. *Goku shows off a display of impressive speed before continuing his fight with Tien. This does not happen in the manga Trivia *During the recap, the narrator said that they were only two fighters left in the semi-finals, Tien Shinhan and Goku. There were also Piccolo Jr. and Kami, disguised as Hero (he probably meant to say, two fights). *In Japan, the episode was delayed due to the passing of . This marked a new era in Japan known as the Heisei period. *When Tien struggles to lift Goku's undershirt, Oolong remarks "How many times have you seen Tien wear a shirt". Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 140 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 140 (BD) pt-br:O verdadeiro poder fr:Dragon Ball épisode 140 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Piccolo Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball